Click By Chance
by Niki007
Summary: This story continues from episode 19 of Season 5, when Enzo tries to kill Stefan. It's actually when he tries to kill Bonnie. Cara, a young witch, saves Bonnie and the others. Not only that, she's also Enzo's savior.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN VD! -_-**

**THIS IS FROM SEASON 5, EPISODE 19. ENJOY!**

**Click By Chance**

"I wonder what would happen once you're dead. Seeing that you're, in a sense, already dead," said Enzo.

He held Bonnie in front of him, his arm under her chin ready to snap her neck in a moment's glance.

"Are you crazy?! What do you think you're doing?" A voice shouted from the doorway of the cafe.

All heads turned around towards the doorway. The figure raced towards Enzo. She twisted Enzo's arm, freeing Bonnie from his death grip. Bonnie and Enzo were roughly pushed apart.

The intruder glared at Enzo and said, "She's the Anchor for God's sake! Do you have any idea what you were about to do!"

The intruder was a girl who had raven dark hair and pale brown skin. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. She was tall but still shorter than Enzo. She wore black skinny jeans with flaming red, knee length top which showed her soft curves. Her hip length hair was tied into a pony and her face was crunched into an angry expression.

Enzo looked down at the beautiful girl with a mixed look of surprise and confusion.

"What are you doing here?" asked a very surprised Enzo.

Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and everyone else were still trying to digest what had happened. The girl sighed and stepped away from Enzo but still being cautious of the vampire.

"Cara! Thank god," said Elena with relief.

Cara started walking towards Bonnie. Stefan and Elena were still struggling against their vervain soaked binds.

"How did you know we were here?" Elena spoke up as Cara faced the two vampires.

"I-"

"- don't really care since you're in my way," Enzo spoke up from behind. He had recovered. "I'd advise you to leave with your pretty face. I'm not done with them yet."

Cara frowned at Enzo's words.

"Something very precious has been taken from me and I intend to compensate my loss." He continued towards the doppelgangers.

"Enzo…," Cara looked at him with pleading eyes.

Enzo faltered in his steps, but not for long. "No! He has to pay."

He broke a leg from a chair and rushed at Stefan with vampire speed, aiming for the fatal blow.

"Nooo!" shouted Elena.

Cara widened her eyes in shock and ran in front of Stefan, acting as a human shield. Enzo managed to stop himself, just barely. The sharp tip of the broken wood stood facing Cara's heart.

Enzo and Cara stared at each other. Cara was breathing heavily while Enzo's knuckles were white on the stake. They were so close to each other that Enzo could practically feel the heat radiating from Cara. With Enzo being so close, Cara's heart went haywire. She felt her anger melting and despair placing them instead.

"Enzo please," Cara whispered pleadingly. "This is not right. It's enough."

Enzo flared his nostril in anger and threw the stake out of the window. That wasn't enough, he started kicking tables and breaking mugs and coffee pots at the counter.

"_It's enough_?!" screamed Enzo in rage. "He brutally beheaded the love of my life and you say it's _enough_!"

"I told you, I _didn't_ do it. I wasn't a ripper at that time. I have nothing to do with her death," said Stefan, trying to convince Enzo of his innocence.

Suddenly he stopped his rampage and took a deep breath. That made Cara even more nervous.

"More lies, Stefan. Still, it won't change the truth."

"You're right, it won't." Damon had entered the café and stood at the door. "But Stefan's telling the truth. He didn't do it."

"Yes he did, Damon!" Enzo insisted. "You know very well what Maggie meant to me."

At that statement, Cara felt pain and hurt, also a hint of betrayal.

"In my world of darkness," Enzo continued, "she was my only ray of sunshine. That's what I clung onto all those years in that hell. And you, of all people, know that very well Damon."

"I know Enzo, I know," Said Damon. He closed his eyes. "I didn't know she was your Maggie, Enzo. I swear if I had known then I wouldn't have done it!"

"What do you mean, Damon?" asked Enzo with narrowed eyes.

"I am so very sorry Enzo." Damon opened his eyes. It pained him to say this but, "It wasn't Stefan who killed her… it was me. She was trying to kill me… I didn't know Enzo. I am so _so_ sorry!"

The room went dead silent. Everyone stared at Damon in shock.

"You…you killed Maggie…" Enzo whispered in shock.

"I am really sorry Enzo... This is between only you and me, buddy. If you want, then hate me, kill me, but let the others go."

"That's the problem Damon. I don't want to hate you!" Enzo said. "You're my friend. If I do…then I have nothing."

Pain flashed on Cara's face at Enzo's last few words. She didn't understand why he thought of himself alone. After all she had done for him. Did her feelings mean nothing to him?

"But there's one option…" Enzo closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

At first everyone was confused as to what he was doing, but then…"Damn it Enzo! Don't you dare!" Damon shouted at him. Cara, on the other hand, sped to Enzo and shook him by the shoulders.

Cara grabbed him and pushed him hard against the wall. She had angry tears in her eyes.

"You were about to shut if off…"she whispered. "How dare you try to do such a thing?!"

Cara backed away and said, "You've lost only one person. I've lost many. I've lost every person I loved dearly. I saw them ripped apart by vampires when I was just five, but I never held any grudge against Elena, Stefan, Damon…or even _you_." A tear dropped on a cheek.

Cara took a deep breath, trying to rein in her emotions. That particular memory was hell to her.

"You loved Maggie and Damon killed her. I am not saying what he did was right, but he really didn't know. She was trying to kill Damon."

Cara looked at Enzo squarely in his eyes. "Let me ask you, would have hated her if she had succeeded in killing Damon, your best friend? Or is just Damon?" I turned around to face the window, looking outside. "An eye for an eye will make the whole world blind. Revenge will not get your Maggie back. I am pretty sure, if she knew all this, Maggie wouldn't have wanted you to kill for her. She especially wouldn't have wanted to be the reason for you to lose your humanity."

Cara turned around to see Enzo slumped against the wall. His head bowed down in pain and despair.

Damon stood watching Enzo, torn between helping him or the captives. Cara signalled Damon to go help Stefan and Elena. Bonnie went to get the compelled students out of the building with Liv's help.

In a blur, Enzo sped out of the building. Cara stared after him in concern.

**PLEASE R&R! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WILL BE APPRECIATED. I DON'T HOPE TO HAVE TOO MANY CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY. I'LL END IT QUICK.**

**DON'T FORGET TO R&R! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**DON'T OWN VD!**

* * *

Cara spent hours looking for Enzo. Cara looked up at the sky and sighed in worry. It was getting dark and still there wasn't any sign of Enzo. He wasn't in a good condition when he had run away from the café that morning.

After another half an hour of walking, Cara found Enzo sitting in the park all alone. He looked lost and hurt.

Cara approached him and sat beside him.

"She wouldn't have died if she hadn't met me. If only I hadn't come into her life, she would've been sitting somewhere, playing with her grandchildren."

"No Enzo, that's not true." Cara took hold of Enzo's hand. "Meeting you must have been the most wonderful thing of her life. She wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

Cara felt something wet on her hands. She realized that Enzo was crying.

Seeing Enzo in such a condition caused Cara immense pain. She took Enzo in her embrace. Enzo started shuddering, tears spilling on Cara's shoulder.

Cara hugged him tight, hoping to take all his pain away. She would've done anything to get the old witty, funny and annoying Enzo back, even if it meant trading her life for Maggie's.

* * *

Cara took Enzo to her home since she wasn't sure if Enzo wouldn't start attempting murder if he saw Damon this soon.

"Thank you."

I stopped to look at him. He continued, "Thank you for stopping me in the morning. I probably would've regretted it after a decade." With that, he walked past me into the kitchen.

I didn't comment. It was best if this matter was done and over with.

"Enzo…"

"Yes _darling_?"

Great! Enzo was back being a pain. Cara sighed at his choice of words but couldn't help her heart doing a little flip at it too.

"The guestroom is the first one upstairs. You should go freshen up." I started preparing for dinner. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any change of clothes for you."

"Oh, why not?" Enzo moved closer to Cara.

"I am sure your boyfriends must have left a bit of their clothing behind," Enzo teased Cara.

Cara rolled her eyes and said, "No Enzo-…"

"Oh maybe it is the other way round," he cut in. "Maybe you usually leave your tits and bits of clothing at their place, huh."

"Everyone's clothes are at their own homes!" she said in exasperation.

"Oh don't be shy - "

"I don't have a boyfriend!"

"…but surly you must have had one before…" He looked at Cara with narrowed eyes.

Cara squirmed under his gaze and turned around to work at the kitchen counter.

Suddenly, Enzo came from behind and trapped Cara between his hands against the counter, his warm breath sending electric shocks from her earlobe to her entire body. Cara's entire body froze due to the close proximity.

"Cara Black…," he whispered. "You're not only the strongest witch, but the most innocent lady I've ever met."

Cara had no idea how to reply to that statement, but her body knew how to reply to Enzo's closeness. It was like every nerve in her body was on super alert for Enzo.

Before she knew it, Cara heard Enzo's voice from the stairs. "I won't have dinner. You can have my share." His voice was full of tease.

Even after Enzo disappeared up the stairs, Cara stood frozen at the spot. Even after she was left alone in the kitchen, she still felt the heat in the air from Enzo's body. Cara sighed deeply.

She walked into her living room and sat down. She wasn't hungry either. Enzo tried to sound alright, but Cara knew otherwise. He was just trying to hide his pain and put up a fake front. But even if he was pretending, his actions in the kitchen were real to Cara.

Enzo is a rebellious soldier and a huge flirt. A vampire, who could kill people in cold blood without batting an eye. Also has an annoying sense of humour. How can he, of all people, be the one with whom Cara falls in love with!

Cara holds her head and groans loudly. She gasps and holds her breath quick. How could she forget that Enzo could most likely hear her! Damn vampires and their damn good hearing!

She thought back to what had conspired in the kitchen.

_What if bringing Enzo home wasn't such a good idea after all…_ she thought with a frantic heart.

**BOY OH BOY! :D**

**ENZO CAN REALLY BE A SEXY JERK AT TIMES!**

**PLEASE R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cara woke up from the nightmare with sweat running down her back and her heart-rate erratic. She pulled her knees close to her chest and hugged herself tight.

"Why don't they ever stop," she whispered in despair in the dark.

She closed her eyes tight, trying to ward off the memories of her bloody past. Somehow, she managed to get her breathing under control.

The air around her seemed to chill Cara to her very bone. There was no way she could sleep now, so she went downstairs to the living room. Cara didn't switch on the lights. She just sat in the dark trying to calm herself.

Outside, the sky seemed furious. Thunder and lightning fought to win an invisible battle. It seemed like there was going to be a storm that night. The wind had gradually increased its pace.

Cara sat in the dark and before she knew it, she fell into a fitful sleep.

_A man covered in blood, stood looking down upon a couple. The couple were holding hands. Their eyes were wide with terror and were lying in a puddle of blood._

_The man standing turned around with his inhuman eyes. Lightning and thunder flashed in the background. He bared his fangs, dripping with blood, and leapt forward with a predatory gleam._

A scream broke through the night.

"Cara! Cara, wake up!"

Cara thrashed her arms and legs, screaming and crying.

Enzo enveloped Cara in a tight embrace. He kept on whispering soothing words to calm her down. Cara finally stopped struggling but her body was still tense. She buried her head in Enzo's chest, trying to keep herself from trembling. When her heart finally found its normal rhythm, Cara untangled from Enzo.

"I-I'm sorry." Cara couldn't keep the tremor out of her voice.

Enzo frowned at her. Cara was always calm and composed. He also saw her as a very strong and independent woman. It came as a shock to see her so vulnerable. Seeing her like this provoked protective feelings inside him, along with that, he felt something else that he couldn't understand.

After untangling from Enzo, Cara turned the other way. She couldn't face Enzo and her growing feelings for him at the moment, or else her tears would start flowing again. And this time, it wouldn't be easy to control it.

"Cara, what happened?"

Cara never heard Enzo speak so gently before.

"Cara…" Enzo put his hand gently on her shoulder and started caressing her soothingly. "It's okay if you don't want to talk but please, at least don't turn away from me."

At that time, there was a strike of lightening along with thunder. Cara flinched with a whimper. Enzo gently pulled her back into his embrace. He felt her trembling in his arms. It tore at his heart when he realized it was from fear.

Enzo started caressing her hair. He didn't even realize when he had pulled her into his lap. He was cradling her, wanting to just maker her pain disappear.

Cara tried fisting her hands in his shirt only to realize that he was shirtless.

When Enzo had heard Cara screaming, he came rushing to her side without any thought. This resulted in him being shirtless.

Only then did Cara realize how intimate they were. She could feel her body automatically responding to Enzo.

Cara wasn't the only one, even Enzo had a tough time trying to keep his thoughts straight.

Enzo was shirtless and Cara also wasn't as decent as she would have liked. She wore a black mid-thigh length nightie. Enzo pulling her on his lap had made the hem to hike up even higher.

Cara was aware of one of Enzo's hand was on her thigh. That part of the flesh seemed to be on fire. To make it worse, Enzo had started making a circular motion with his thumb. Cara tried so hard not to moan that she bit her lip hard. Her lower lip bled.

Enzo growled at the scent of blood. He pulled Cara back from him and brought her face close to his. They were so close that their breaths were being mingled. Enzo licked at the blood at her lip, his tongue tracing her lower lip. Cara's breathe caught at her throat. This time she groaned. Enzo then started sucking at her lip. Before things could go any further, lightening stroke and thunder boomed at a distant.

Cara gave a start and buried her head in Enzo's chest. Enzo chuckled and said, "This really doesn't help the situation."

Cara was still on his lap. "Okay sweetheart, let's get you to bed."

Enzo scooped her up and carried her bridal style to her bedroom. Cara didn't protest. After what happened, she felt as if she had no energy left whatsoever.

Enzo gently laid her on the bad, tucking her under the covers. Enzo was about to leave. Cara stopped him, grabbing his fingers

"Enzo…please..." It was merely a whisper. With the storm, it was nearly inaudible. But of course, Enzo heard it.

Enzo sighed. He knew it would be torture to be so close to her but, that whisper was full trust and fear.

"Whatever you say, darling."

Enzo got beside her on the bed. Enzo pulled her close to himself and Cara nestled into his neck.

Every time there was thunder and lightning, she would try not to tremble while Enzo tightened his hold on Cara. He cuddled Cara, hoping to melt away all her fears. Enzo didn't know what she feared but whatever it was, he never wanted to see Cara in that vulnerable state again.

Finally, Cara gave way to sleep. She drew tightly against Enzo's warmth. Eventually, Enzo fell asleep too. Both of them slept peacefully after so many years.


End file.
